Rules
Every wiki needs Rules. But I promise we're not super harsh *1.Please fill out the information on the Join RoanClan page before posting. *2. We do not use asteriks (*) or brackets when a cat is speaking. (Ex: "Excuse me!" *flicks ear*) Instead, you should say "Excuse me!" Fireheart flicked his ear. It's just to keep the wiki in good shape. Write it like a story! *3.' Do not' RolePlay someone elses cats (you will be punished!) *4. If you would like one of your characters to become mates with another user's cat, you must ask their permission first. *5. Please RolePlay in the comments section of each RP page. *6. NO swearing, innapropriate behaviour, or rudeness. Users will be given a single warning. If they continue their behaviour, they will be banned for however long I or any Admins see fit. If they still do not stop once their sentence is over, the ban will be permanent. (This is no joke here people) *7. Do not give out any personal information about yourself. *8. Have fun! *Once you sign up your cat, you must RP it *If the cat is not RPed for 12 days the cat will be put up for adoption *If you are not active for 12 days, without giving us any info, we will assume you left, and all your cats will be put up for adoption *If you come back, you may ask anyone who has adopted your cats for them back, but they do not half to. If this goes bad, I WILL ban you both for 3 days. *If a high rank (Med cat, med cat apprentice, deputy) cat does not RP, they will be given right away to the first person who asks, BUT only until the original RPer comes back. Then the cat must be reliaonquished. *There is currently no limit to how many photos you can upload. However, if this becomes a problem, or an Image Wiki instead of a roleplaying wiki, us admins will have to intervene. *If you upload a copyrighted photo, you will be banned, no questions asked. *You can have a total of 3 personal blogs per month. Admins may have as many as is needed, that are realated to the wiki, and 3 personal ones. *No excessive swearing or violence of any kind. *No threataning another user *If there are any offences, they must be reported. *Users will be given a single warning. FAQs *''How do I make a cat page?'' Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Our dear admin Firey is the queen of cat pages, and I'm sure if you ask her, she'd make the page *''Can I start a new huge plot?'' Talk to the admins first. We will want to have a say in all ideas. But please drop us a line if you have an idea! *''How do you get rights here?'' We're actually not giving away rights freely. It's just a few people so far. But if we think that you are good enough for the job, you might just get lucky! *''Is this Warriors from Erin Hunter?'' Well, we're a fanon Clan, and we do our own thing. But we don't own Warriors. *''What if my cat dies? ''Well, if you want your cat to die, RP its death and we shall put it in StarClan. You can always make a new one. *''What should I do if my cat is sick? ''If your cat is sick, and you intend for it to be sick as part of your RPing schedule, you can just drop by the Medicine Cat's Den and ask for help. Our current medicine cat will see to you as soon as possible. *''Can we write fanfictions here? '' I'm considering stories being allowed, as long as they refer to the cats on the wiki, and they don't out-number that RPing. *''Can my cat actually mate with others? ''No, there are younger users on this wiki. If you want your cat to have kits, either tell the RPer of the cat's mate and make them up together, or make a blog. *''How do I make a signature? ''That's actually really simple- try and look at other ones and copy the coding and change the text/colors/font. If you're really stuck or want something fancy, you should see a good coder like Fiery or Brighty.